Klaus's queen
by lovetoread134
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson was a half breed,a bastard,a black sheep among his that's why he does what he does such as torture, kill ,and backstabbing his family continous daggering them over the centures. Does he enjoy it sometimes yes,but what vampire doesn't at one point or another in their lifetime. Question is can he stop for the women he love the answer is...in these chapters.
1. Chapter 1

As Klaus roamed around his poor excuse for a hybrid's house he couldn't help but be jealous of what Tyler he would never tell Tyler that. He , as pathetic as he was, had loyalty, love, a family, while he had fake loyalty, but loyalty none the less and a family split apart, some constantly plotting his down fall.

Klaus is suddenly pulled out of his little mind jitter jabble when the most intoxinig scent hits him so hard it floors him. It is a combination of the natural scent of a werewolf, chocolate and strawberries. he takes a deep breath savoring the smell which made his werewolf side roar in want and vampire side purr in pleasure follows the scent all the way to the parlor.

where he finds a women about 5'4 good body from what he could see and long waist length curly black hair with tints of brown in some of the strands.

Klaus smirks ''you're a new face'' he says interlocking his hands behind his back.

the girl turns so Klaus can see her full profile she had a light mixed skin tone(Jessica Parker Kennedy plays the girl I didn't know how else to phrase her skin tone...sorry if I got it wrong).

In addition to her skin the girl has a greenish amberish eyes and full lips she's wearing black baggy cargo jeans with a blue tank top under an open blue cotton jacket and run shoes.

''Well I am and I take it you're Klaus'' the girl says while she puts down the photo she was looking at.

''I am'' Klaus says seemingly intrigued with this little wolf.

''Well good to know'' the girl says meaning to pass him

Klaus,however,didn't move from the doorway affectedly stopping her from advancing any farther.

''Well are you gonna move or what'' she demands crossing her arms.

Klaus smirk widens as he says ''Now love what kind of greeting would that be..you know my name,but I've yet to have yours''

''That's the point'' the girl says as she brushes pass him hitting his shoulder as she goes.

oh how I love a challenge Klaus thought as she walks out of the room.

* * *

As Kira walks down the hall she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. I just sassed Klaus Mikaelson she though while she heads for the door. As Kari yanks the door she almost runs into a really pretty blonde.

''Oh who are you'' the blonde says while she looks me up and down.

''I'm Kira friend of Tyler's'' I stick out for her to shake which she does.

''I'm Caroline'' Caroline says as she withdraws her hand.

''Oh so your Tyler's girlfriend'' I ask moving aside so she can come in.

''Yeah I am'' Caroline says steps inside.

''Tyler your girlfriend is here'' I yell while closing the door.

A second later Tyler appears.

''Care..what are you doing here'' Tyler ask confused.

''I'm here to tell you we are going to Rebekah's house party'' she says while dragging him out of the house seemly ignoring the two hybrids that follow them out.

''Ok well bye'' I scream while closing the door that Caroline left open.

As I turn around Klaus is suddenly there smirk plastered on his face.

''Tell me love what shall we do now that we are alone'' he ask taken a step near me.

Ahh hell I thought.

* * *

FYI:I totally 100% klaroline and I will died before I jump off that ship. im just trying something new

P.S the girl is in Hayley's place but she knows where she comes from and she's not backstabbing or bitchy and hoeish like Hayley is..just my opinion... it starts on TVD moves to originals


	2. Chapter 2

As I turn around Klaus is suddenly there smirk plastered on his face.

''Tell me love what shall we do now that we are alone'' he ask taken a step near me.

Ah hell I thought.

* * *

''Ok A)There are ten other people in any this house and B) Keep that sword..I let my eyes wander to the front of his jeans so I make my point before brining them back up to his face...of yours sheed pal'' I say

I walk out of the room and into the parlor where four hybrids are lounging on the sofa. They stand when they see me or more like who's behind me.

''Leave us'' Klaus orders.

''What do you want Klaus'' I ask once the hybrids are out of the room.

''Well Kira, despite how old I am there are still a million things I want'' Klaus answers honestly

''You know listening to other people's conversation is quite rude'' I inform him harshly.

''Why love I don't know you mean'' He tells me faking innocent.

''Oh really how else would you know my name'' I fired back.

Klaus smiles for a moment before he says '' I can't help that I have super hearing sweetheart''.

I cross my arms and scrunch my face up in displeasure before I relax it. I step closer to him, so close that we are nose to nose.

''Well since you so eager to listen to other people's conversations listen very closely to what I have to say'' I start'' I am not Caroline I won't be wooed by you melting accent and charming good looks because underneath it all,all you are is a monster'' I finish

All though out my little back off speech I watched his face go from very light-hearted to sober almost dark. Now I wasn't at the time worried about the consequences of me talking to him like I did, but now I'm terrified. I slowly start to walk backward as he slowly starts to advance toward me. I walk back until I hit a desk which leaves me trapped and I don't like being trapped. He soon is before me towering over me with an animistic look in his eyes.

''I'd be careful how you speak to me if I were you'' he tells me quietly

''Then it's a good thing you're not me huh'' I says trying a sound less terrified then I felt.

At this Klaus smirks and cocks his head while he says ''I admire your bravery even though your terrified beyond believe''

My heart pounds harder in my chest then it was a second ago as he says this. All I hear is blood rushing to my ears and my world starts to spin. I blink away the black spot in my vision refusing to show weakness in front of him. I Kira Langford refuses to show weakness front of anyone. Klaus notices my current state and says gentle while bringing his hand up to caress my cheek.

''There's no need to be terrified love''

I scoff at that trying to ignore the sparks that ignite at his touch. Which either I didn't do so well or he felt them to because next thing I know his lips are on mine soft and gentle like he knows I'll pull away but for some reason I don't but I don't kiss back either. He draws back after a moment of kissing me with a smirk on his face which is gone a moment later because my fist and his face just became best friends. The force of the blow knocks him back a step and the shock on his face had me smirking.

I walk around him and out the front door to my beat up old truck. Once inside I crank it up and pull out of the drive way not really sure what to go or do but finally deciding to stop at a place called the grill I pull in and jump out. Once inside a waitress comes towards me and guides me to a booth while she hands me a menu and ask to what kind of drink I want I tell her an ice tea. She writes it down and tells me she will be back in a moment to take my order. I nod and pick up my menu I scan the contents slowly before I feel someone sit in front of me. I take a deep breathe and put down my menu the person sitting in front wears a smirk on their face.

''Hello Kira'' the person says

''Hello...Katherine''

* * *

Klaus thought that nothing could surprise anymore, but he was so very wrong .He was still in the same spot that _she_ left him in, standing in front of the desk in the Lockwood's living thought that he would never see the day where he would meet his mate. He knew that every wolf had a mate, but not him. He rubs the spot where she hit him smiling to himself. Klaus had been hit before by Caroline , Rebekah and many more but this was different she was different. Thinking of Caroline made his smile drop. Yes he did fancy her, but that's all that was a fancy. Kira was his mate the one that fit him perfectly.

The ringing of his cellphone brought him out of his mind jitter jabble which he does a lot. He answers it without looking at the i.d. .

''Katherine is here'' someone says then hangs up.

Klaus puts his phone way smirking game on Katrina.


	3. update

OK this is probably a TMI but I have to say it...given the fact I'm only 17 and I've never had a sexual relationship with anyone I don't really know how to really do a hot scene but I will try when I write one please be gentle in your review if you even review thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Kira looks at herself one more time before she leaves to go shopping. Her outfit was made up of dark washed skinny jeans blood-red tank top and ankle high flat boots with a leather jacket over the tank top that came to her waist and stops at her elbow. She was up so earlier because of two reason. One she wanted to avoid Klaus at all cost and the second is because she had to go shopping for a dress. For some reason Tyler wanted her to go with him instead of Caroline to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She didn't know why he wanted her to go ,but she was pretty sure it had to do with Klaus. Kira shook her head as she made her way out the Lockwood mansion and to her truck. She starts it and drives to the nearest dress when she finds a parking spot she parks and jumps out.

Once inside the dress shop she starts to look around till she comes upon a dress that looks to be her size and style. It ends just before her knees and it's one shouldered that would show her half-moon birth mark the color is forest green with ruffles that start just below the breast line and end just before her knees. It also has a black ribbon around the breast line as well I look at the price $400.00 then decide against buying it. I'll just have to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

* * *

40 miles west in an abandon barn all you could hear was bone cracking and screaming.

''There you go scream let it out we are on an abandon farm no one can hear you for miles'' Caroline said while watching the girl in chains thrash around.

''Why break every bone in my body over and over and over again'' the girl asks while laying helplessly on the ground screaming again as another spasm hit her

''Because Kimberly that's what the sire bond is you feel grateful to Klaus because he stopped you from feeling the pain of turning every full moon so you're gonna keep doing this until it doesn't hurt anymore'' Caroline answers back.

''Easy for you to say Blondie you never turned 20 times in a row'' Kimberly said.

''No but I have seen a bunch of your hybrid friends do it'' Caroline said in encouragement.

''What do you give out of this'' Kimberly asks.

Caroline opens her mouth to answer her but Tyler walks into the barn with a dress bag.

''What's this'' Caroline inquires.

'' You dress for tonight'' Tyler replies.

''Cool thanks'' Caroline says while kissing him.

''Guys this is painful enough take it outside'' Kimberly grounds out.

Caroline and Tyler both roll their eyes while they move outside the setting of the sun like a clock on tonight events.

''I'm going with Kira tonight'' Tyler tells Caroline.

''O.k'' Caroline said without question kissing him again.

* * *

Kira made her way back to the Lockawood mansion just before dusk, the party planners and movers working double time to get everything done in time for tonight. She climbs the stairs and half way up her mobile rings. She takes it out and flips it open

_When you coming back we need and miss you_-DC

_Soon miss and love you all tell Diego I miss and love him so much _-KM

Kira puts her mobile away while climbing the rest of the way up the stairs. She walks into her room to find two boxes on her bed. She walks slowly to her bed and picks up the card on top of the two boxes

_You will look lovely in both of_ _these, be my escort_

It in a handwriting she didn't recognize and it sure wasn't Tyler's shitty handwriting. Kira set the note down and opens the smaller of the two boxes. Inside lay black open toed heels with ankle straps which look like they cost a fortune. She set the shoes aside and went for the second box. When she opens it all she sees is tissue paper. Once she gets pass it though she sees her dream dress the one she couldn't pay for. She drops the dress and dashes to the bathroom to ready for the night.

**An hour later**

Kira looks at her self in the one more time before she leaves the confines of her room. She left her hair down to dry in a natural curl she had no makeup on for she felt that anyone that wore it was trying to hide from the world. The dress and shoes fit her perfectly. She checks if she has her phone she does which is securely clipped on her ankle strap. Also if she had everything in her suit case, which she packed in between getting ready, before zipping it up and taking it with her as she descends the stairs. Most of the town had arrived as she was getting ready and were outside but the one that were inside look up as she comes down in awe. She makes her way to truck and lets her tailgate down to put her suitcase in the back just as Tyler comes toward her.

''What's wrong Tyler done playing lets see how I can piss off and betray Klaus today'' Kira snapped annoyed.

'''I don't know what you are talking about'' He lies very badly I might add.

''Sure you don't'' Kira tells him while sliding her suit case to the far back and lifting the tailgate back up.

''Look Tyler what ever you planning against Klaus I don't want any part of it'' Kira tells him before walking around the house to the back.

* * *

Klaus though it was a beautiful night. Now if he could only find his little she-wolf she would make it even more beautiful. Even though it was a full moon he doubted she would transform due to the fact that ring she has on her finger is a moonlight ring meaning it will stop her from transforming, but give her all the abilities of a werewolf 24/7. As in the strength, speed, senses and the bite of a werewolf what gets him the most is where she got it from. Only truly powerful witches can do that kind of magic his mother for example. Question for another time however.

He stands on the steps in the Lockawoods backyard overlooking everything trying to find his Queen and so far he'd had no luck. Then in his eyes caught something black sticking up from the ground a few yards so he concentrated on that point and soon he heard a very rhythmic heart beating. He grins and flashes off.

* * *

Kira was having a peaceful night just looking up at the stars that is until she feels his presence. Her feeling was correct when she hears

''What is a beautiful women like yourself doing all the way out here when there's a party going on'' Klaus ask in his smooth charming accent.

'' I was staring at the star until you came along'' Kira tells him getting up off the ground and dusting herself off.

''Sorry I ruined your star gazing but I just wanted to see how the dress fit you'' Klaus replies smirking while looking her up and down.

Why would you...you bought the dress and shoes didn't you'' Kira says looking down at the dress and back up at him.

''That I did and I must say you look ravishing under the full moon'' Klaus compliments her.

Kira ducks her head embarrassed.

Which bring me to my next question how did you get that moonlight ring'' Klaus ask.

Kira, out of habit, turns the ring around her finger and says

''Not that it's any of your business but my mom was a witch and made it for me'' Kira informed him and watching the curiosity get more noticeable on his face.

Your mother must be a pretty powerful witch if she made that ring'' Klaus tells her.

''She was'' Kira replies walking around him and back to the party.

* * *

Tyler stood close enough to listen, but far enough away so neither Klaus or Kira can notice him. He wasn't stupid he saw how Klaus looks at her and he planned to use it to his advantage.

* * *

Kira was hanging by the food table when she feels his presence again.

''What do you want now'' Kira ask .

''A dance'' Klaus tells her as he holds his hand out for her to take.

Kira looks at it for a moment before setting her punch down and taking his hand letting him twirl her to the dance floor.

* * *

The moment their on the dance floor Klaus puts his hand around her waist possessively. He always loved what he could do to women but with his mate it's different. Yes she was attracted to him as much as she to hide it, but it was like he had to work extra hard to get a reaction out of her and he liked it.

_Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go head and tell everybody_

_I'm the man, I'm the man_  
_I'm the man, Yes I am,_  
_yes I am I'm the man, I'm the man,_  
_I'm the man_

''Sorry about your mother'' Klaus tells her with as much sincerity as possible.

''Why would you be sorry'' Kira ask looking him in the eye.

''In the conversation we had you told me she was and not she is so I can only assume she's no longer living'' Klaus explains staring at her with soft and understanding eyes.

_I believe every lie that I ever told _  
_Paid for every heart that I ever stole_  
_I played my cards and I didn't fold_  
_Well it ain't that hard when you got_  
_soul(This is my world)_

''You assumed correctly'' Kira tells him.

_Somewhere I heard that life is test_  
_I been through the worst but I still_  
_give my best_  
_God made my mold different from the_  
_rest_  
_Then he broke that mold so I know I'm_  
_blessed(This is my world)_

''May I ask what happened'' Klaus ask with attentive eyes.

_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

Kira closes her eyes, breathes deeply and begins

''As you already know my mother was a witch my father a werewolf... my mom's coven didn't take well when they found out about my father seeing as my mother was an elder same goes for my father's pack considering he was alpha..so they were both shunned...But it didn't matter to them they had each other and me, life was perfect.. for a while..when I was eight my mother started to have nightmares of our ancestor telling her she was a race traitor and that I was an abomination having the ability to do magic and the abilities of a werewolf giving that I killed a hunter a year before...it finally took my mother's mind and life..she killed herself her two parting gifts to me were this ring and her grimoire..though I don't practice anymore...I'm to afraid what happened to my mom will happen to me''

_Yes I am (x3)  
I'm the man (x3)_

_I got all the answers to your questions_  
_I'll be the teacher you can be the lesson_  
_I'll be the preacher be the confession_  
_I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing_

''What of your father'' Klaus ask with pride in his voice for her telling him, a man she barely knows something so personal, but also anger for those who made her lose her mother so young.

_It's a thin line between love and hate_  
_Is you really real or is you really fake?_  
_I'm a soldier standing on my feet_  
_No surrender and I won't retreat (This is my world)_

_Stand up now and face the sun  
Won't hide my tail or turn and run  
It's time to do what must be done  
And be a king when kingdom comes_

''Still alive, but dead inside.. after we had her wake under the tree she and my father met we buried her there...even though her coven wanted her to be consecrated claiming that her spirit wouldn't be at peace, but we knew what they wanted and what they are.. a bunch power hungry bitches''

_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man _  
_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man _  
_Yes I am (x3)_  
_I'm the man (x3)_

Throughout her entire explanation she had not open her eyes an when she hears silence from him she tries to pull away but the hand that was on her waist tightened.

_I'm the man_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_What I'm saying y'all_

_I'm the man_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_What I'm saying y'all_

She opens her eyes to see him staring at her in a way that makes her blush from head to toe.

She composes herself and says ''Klaus I have to tell you something I think Tyler is planning something big''

She watches his face for shock it shows none.

''So what else is new love'' He says smiling like it amuses him that I told him.

Kira looks down and says '' Bet you don't know why Katherine is here''

Kira looks back up to find his face sobered up.

''Do share'' He tells me.

She takes a deep breathe to ready herself ''She followed me here from New Orleans and cornered me to threaten me to get close to you and steal the hunters sword so she can find the cure and what I guess is to bargain for her life, but then again who knows what is going on in that evil slut's head''

''And if you don't'' Klaus ask his voice like steel

''My father's pack was the crescent pack I assume you're familiar with them'' I ask

He nods and I continue

''Well after my mom died and my father lost it I had to find a pack and as a alpha's daughter I had the ability to create my own pack and that's what I did she threatened to kill them now I really wouldn't be worried about it like I am but some of the people in my pack are 100% human''

Understanding flashed though his eyes as one alpha to another.

''Why don't you then why tell me this'' Klaus asks.

''Because I rather face Katherine's wrath then yours and for what it's worth I don't think your a monster I think the world has been a monster to you as it has been to me and yes Tyler has told me all you've done but a piece of advise Klaus my mom always told me the more hate and anger you hold onto the more you do to people to make them hate and be angry you..I will never forget and forgive what those people did to my parents but I do not hate them for it''

Kira stops and tries to figure out the look Klaus has on his face is but fails.

''I should get going I have a long drive ahead of me'' Kira says trying to step out of his embrace but fails.

She looks at him in question but he's not staring at her more so her lips.

''Klaus are you doin...the question died on her lips as Klaus's crushes his against hers

He licks her bottom lip and she opens her mouth and battles for dominance for a moment before a flash of Diego face comes for front in her mind. She breaks away and says

''I have a boyfriend I'm sorry'' and runs out of the party.

Klaus was shocked that she kissed back and happy that she did but now had a little problem that he needs to fix so he turns picks out a women that looks the most like Kira and takes her to his car and back to his mansion all the time thinking how he longed for it be Kira under him

Soon Klaus though very soon

_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man _  
_Well, you can tell everybody_  
_Yeah you can tell everybody_  
_Go ahead and tell everybody_  
_I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man _  
_Yes I am (x3)_  
_I'm the man (x3)_

* * *

**Soooo what do you guys think..Sorry it took me so long...I know that the way I wrote it didn't really happen but I gotta start somewhere...and I know Hayley's mother wasn't a witch and Diego isn't her bf and she doesn't have a pack that she built or that she's an alpha but I want Kira to have her own thing...and besides what would Klaus's love interest be if there wasn't another guy please review and fav thanks **


	5. Chapter 4

Kira wakes when she feels the sun's rays on her face. She rolls over and grabs her phone to check the time and to see if she had any messages. Someone for some reason messed with her truck so it wouldn't start.

_Kira mentally kicks herself as she walks to her car. She let Klaus kiss her and she kissed back. The weirdest thing happened when I did her wolf came out._

_I'm with Diego she reasons as she jumps in her truck ready to get out of this town. Kira grabs her keys from under the driver's seat , puts it in the ignition and turns it. The truck sputters but doesn't start so she tries again same result. She angrily takes the key from the ignition and reaches over to the glove box to grab a flashlight. Once she has the flashlight she hops out and goes to the hood she opens the hood turns the flashlight on. She looks under the hood and remembers she knows nothing about cars._

Anyways long story short she asked someone if they knew a mechanic and they did and gave her a number to call. She did they came out and towed it to their shop saying it wouldn't be ready till tomorrow which is today. She had no messages and the time was 8:00. Kira was just going to lay bed all day until her car was ready but a knock on her door cancels that idea. She gets up to answer it and finds it's one of Klaus hybrid(this one is not unsired completely their still working on it.)

''Can I help you'' Kira ask crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe upset that she was interrupted.

'' Hi my names Mindy and Klaus told me to take you wherever you need to go seeing as your truck is not running'' Mindy tells her like a train dog, then again Kira thought she kind da was.

''Well Mindy not to seem bitchy to you cause believe me I don't want to sound like it when I say thanks but no thanks'' Kira replies and was about to close when Mindy's voice stops her.

''He said you say that so to make sure you would accept he told me to stand out here and keep knocking''

Kira thought on what she said for a moment before opening the door further.

''When you put it that I guess I have to say yes come on in while I get dress'' Kari tells Mindy as she moves away from door and to the bathroom.

As she starts to get dress Kari decides to make conversation.

''So..what's it like to be sired to Klaus'' she inquires striping off the tank top she was wearing to put a new one not before putting on lady products( I know most don't say specific stuff like that but it's just how my mind writes and thinks).

''Your not one to beat around the bush are you'' Mindy ask sitting on my bed.

''Nope I prefer to get the big elephant out the way when I meet someone less tension '' Kari says moving next to pants which she chooses short shorts.

''Well it's different but nice'' Mindy replies leaning back unto the bed.

''How so'' Kira ask going back to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Mindy sits up and answers ''It's different because to have this constant urge to please someone will bug the hell out of you and nice because you don't have to transform every full moon''

''Hmmm'' Kari replies spitting into the sink and washing her mouth out as well as her brush and putting her toothbrush and paste back into her suitcase and zips it up.

Kari grabs some flip-flops and says ''Now I'm ready to go''

* * *

**Klaus pov**

Klaus wakes to something sticky and wet all over him. He opens his eyes to find the women he took his frustration out on dead with her throat ripped out. Klaus groans, rolls over and sits up in one swift movement he had not ripped out a women's throat that he bed without intention to do so since he was newly turned. He knows why he ripped her throat because of his wolf he just doesn't remember doing so. You see when a wolf meets his mate he gets a little restless and if you try and satisfy his need for his mate with another things turn violent. He stands, completely nude, and walks to the bathroom to shower.

**One hour later **

Klaus comes down the stairs freshly showered to notice that most of his hybrids missing. Klaus wasn't stupid he knew what Tyler and Caroline were doing unsiring all his hybrid. They were planning to kill him and he was planning to kill them. He was touched last night when Kira warned him. However the ones that were there he orders to clean his bed room he mine as well enjoy it while it last. Klaus walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out something to eat.

While he eats he thinks about the winter wonderland and Kira.

* * *

**Kira pov**

''What about this'' Mindy ask holding out a shirt that was tie die.

''It's great'' Kira tells her before snapping a picture of it with Mindy's iPhone

For the pass two hours they been going from shop to shop trying on things and taking pictures of one another but never buying anything. Even though Klaus gave Mindy a credit card for their enjoyment. During that two hours Kira had come to know Mindy and genuinely liked and trusted her as if she was part of her pack. News of her car had come and gone , someone had messed with her fuel line. Kari really didn't care who did it just as it was fixable it was thank god, but she could guess who it was.

''So where you from'' Mindy ask .

''New Orleans'' She replies before her phone rings.

Kira excuses herself and answers it.

''Hey D'' she says.

''Hey K we have a problem'' Davina tells her.

''What type of problem'' Kari ask worried a million things going though her mind.

''The witch are getting restless and desperate..very desperate'' Davina answers her.

''O.k well have Heather and Marcus do a cloaking spell''

''Already done'' Davina says.

''Damn they are desperate'' Kari says.

''I know can you come home please'' Davina asks.

''I will leave tomorrow'' Kira tells her wanting to see her reaction.

''Oh well I don't mean to rush you'' Davina replies hurriedly.

''I know you don't I've got to go'' Kira says and hangs up.

For the past year Davina and Diego have been getting close, to close. Kira suspects their sleeping together, but she doesn't think their trying to hurt her it's just sex seeing as Kira isn't ready to go there and werewolf and vampire have a fantastic sex drive. She just didn't understand out of the 40, minus the men of course, people in her pack Diego had to choose Davina.

''Hey look I have to leave it was nice meeting you'' Kira tells Mindy when she goes back

''Why may I ask'' Mindy ask looking at her.

''I suspect my boyfriend and best friend are sleeping together and if I want to catch them in the act then I have to leave now to get back they think I'm leaving tomorrow'' Kira explains

''Wow that's nice of them..well at least let me drive you to pick your car up'' Mindy said.

''That would be nice thanks'' Kira replies as they leave the store.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

Klaus was restless so he was painting when he senses Stefan enter the room.

''looks like a giant snowflake'' Stefan complements leaning against the door frame.

I prefer to think of it as an expression of post modernism it's my donation to the winter wonderland charity event'' Klaus corrects him before putting the brush down, wiping his hands and turning toward him.

At that moment one of Klaus unsired hybrids walks into the room.

''You said it was argent'' The hybrid said

''Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill'' Klaus tells the hybrid waving his hand toward the painting

''You want me to be a deliver boy'' The hybrid shot back.

''No, what I is for you to do what I ask without the attitude'' Klaus replies walking closer to the hybrid. As far as Klaus was concerned the hybrid had two choices one do as Klaus said and keep the little unsiring a secret or two not do as Klaus said and blow the secret. Klaus loved watching the debate in his useless hybrid's eyes. After a moment the hybrid sighs and walks over to the easel and picks up the painting.

''Careful it's still wet'' Klaus cautions with a smirk as he walks out the room.

Stefan who was watching the whole transaction comments '' Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves you know''.

''What's the point of my hybrids if I can't maximize the benefits of free labor'' Klaus ask then adds an after thought

''Why are you here Stefan''

''Elena is sired to Demon'' Stefan tells him before moving closer.

''I intuited as much'' Klaus replies with a little smile.

''Which means I need to find the cure now more then ever and yet here you are making post modern snowflakes'' Stefan tells him as he moves closer to him while he makes a hand movement toward the now empty easel.

''I've delivered'' Klaus replies moving backwards toward the easel ''I've retrieved the hunters sword from Italy which we'll use to decipher the map in the hunters mark you are the one that suppose to deliver the hunter and his mark'' Klaus finishes while again wiping his hands and setting the rag down.

Well Jeremy is the hunter and he has to keep killing vampire to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us'' Stefan explain.

''Sounds like quite the chore which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a bit of charity work'' Klaus replies.

''Hm..or maybe you are lying about having found the sword'' Stefan says challenging him to show him the sword.

Hurt flashes across Klaus's face as he says ''Why would I lie to you Stefan we are in this together'' moving past him to his safe. Which he opens and produces the hunters sword.

Klaus lays it on the table while he explains '' the hilt axes is a cipher which we will use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo once his killed enough vampires to complete it''.

Klaus sits on the couch, puts his arms on the back couch and his feet on the table.

''I heard you move out of your house'' Klaus starts as Stefan looks up from examining the sword at his words ''Bit of a martyr move hmm'' He finishes.

Stefan gives a short laugh and says ''I'm not here to bond Klaus'' as he puts the sword back down.

''On the contraire Stefan I'm the best friend you got'' Klaus confirms smirking.

* * *

**Kira pov**

Kira and Mindy walk into Klaus mansion holding hands for each others support. Why would they need each others support you ask? Because they were about to ask Klaus something that could get one or both of them killed.

They walk to the entry way for the parlor to see Klaus on the couch and a guy that was standing seem to be conversing in conversation.

''We'll come back later'' Kira says as she and Mindy were about to turn around Klaus's voice stops their retreat.

''Stefan was just leaving''

Klaus rises from the couch as the guy now known as Stefan walks pass them.

''What can I do for you ladies today'' Klaus ask as he makes his way to the liquid cabinet and pours himself a drink.

Kira lets go of Mindy's hand and walks toward the coffee table while pulling out his keys and credit card.

''Here's your credit card'' she sets it down first then '' and you keys'' on top of the credit card.

''Will I be expecting a big bill'' Klaus inquires taking a sip of his drink.

''There won't be one'' Kira tells him watching his eye brow raise in question.

''Hmm that's funny because I told Mindy to use it for anything you desire'' Klaus replies setting his drink down and crossing his arms.

He continues before I can say anything ''But then again that's what you get from an unsired hybrid''

Which has me step in between his line of sight to obscure his vision of her.

''She not unsired'' which has him raise a eye brow.

''At least not completely'' Kira amends.

''And to answer you question I need nor want your money'' She tell him

He smiles as if he knew I wouldn't want his money.

''We have, however, come to ask you something'' Kira says and he cocks his head to the side to let me know he was listening.

''Mindy wants to come with me to New Orleans to join my pack will you let her'' she explains while asking him a question at the same time.

''She does, does she'' he replies taking a step toward me.

''Yes she does will you let her'' Kira ask a little more force getting the filling he will want something before she can go.

''I'll make you a deal you tell me why your leaving so soon and I'll let her go''

'' My best friend needs me and so said best friend may or may not be sleeping with my boyfriend so if I want to catch them I have to leave right now'' She reply figuring if I just told him we can leave more quickly.

Klaus look quite shocked she told him the truth without him having to threaten or compel her.

''O.k we are leaving now'' Kira tells and turns around but is stopped when Klaus appears right in front of her.

''Mindy be doll and leave'' Klaus demands without looking at away from her she does and I don't blame her I don't want to be here either.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

Once Mindy leaves Klaus and Kira are left alone.

''Would you like a drink'' Klaus ask moving back over to the liquid cabinet.

''No thank you I don't drink'' she replies watching him pour himself a drink.

''Why not'' Klaus ask intrigued.

''Because it destroys your sense of right and wrong and tastes like crap'' Kira explains crossing her arms(**I do firmly believe that**)

''Hmm'' is Klaus only reply.

''Why am I here'' Kira finally ask.

''Because I want to talk about you'' Klaus tells her

''Please sit'' he tells her.

''No I rather stand'' Kira replies.

''O.k then first question How many people do you in your pack'' He ask.

Klaus watches as she give a short laugh before answering '' 40 or so''.

''How many siblings do you have'' Kira asks him.

''5 two are dead so 3'' Klaus replies.

''What is your pack made of'' Klaus asks.

''Werewolves, Witches, Vampires and Humans'' Kira answers.

''How are those two die I thought Originals couldn't be killed'' Kira ask.

''They can't Henrik the youngest of us died when we were all human and Finn died because he got a white oak stake in his chest'' Klaus tells her remembering his brothers death and how it was his fault.

''Hey'' Kira says softly coming near him putting her hand on his shoulder igniting sparks where she touch but she's to concerned looking at him to notice.

''It's not your fault that they died'' She tells him.

''How can it not be if I wouldn't have let Henrik come with me to watch the werewolves turn then he wouldn't have got attacked'' Klaus said challenging her to say something.

''No, one thing I've learned about you Mikaelsons is that you don't give up EVER'' Kira tells him.

''Then he would have died alone and afraid'' Kira tells him looking at him not as a monster but as a human being with feeling.

**Doing this in 1st pov it was easier to write it this way still Klaus pov be gentle this is my first time writing something like this I mean I can see it in my mind but it's hard to write it down. the song I'm listen to while Writing this is fire breather by laurel. At least give me credit for even trying this.**

I quickly slam her against the wall while kissing her. Hoping she wouldn't push me away, she doesn't, so I lick her bottom lip to ask for permission which she grants. As I explore the contours of her mouth with my tongue I can't help but growl in approval as she pulls me closer. My hands caress down her body and stop at her thighs where I pick her up and wrap her legs around my hips effectively pushing my covered manhood to her covered center . At the movement she moans tilting her head back disconnecting our kiss which gives me the opportunity to kiss down her throat and her the opportunity to breathe I remove one of my hands from her thighs to unbutton her shorts when her hand stops me.

I look up to see her looking down at me with light golden eyes which means her wolf started to come out. Mine looks the same no doubt only difference is there are veins under my eyes.

''What's the matter love'' I ask leaning up to peck her lips.

''I'm not ready'' She whispers avoiding my eye

I nod and set her down still she wouldn't look at me.

''I guess you now know why my boyfriend Diego is cheating on me'' She tells me.

I put my index finger under her chin to make her look at me.

''I can respect that you are not ready I can wait I don't want to make love to you then you regret it'' I tell her giving her a little smile pecking her on the lips.

''I should go'' she whispers once I release her.

''Can you stay for the winter wonderland'' I ask her

She smiles and says ''I can manage that'' before kissing me and walking out the room.

See you tonight love I thought as I make my way up the stairs to take a cold shower and get ready for tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kira pov**

Oh my god I kissed Klaus Mikaelson I almost had sex or made love or whatever to Klaus Mikaelson I rant in my head as I walk outside.

I make my way to my car where Mindy is leaning against the drivers side door with her arms cross.

Mindy looks up as I approach and says ''Hey what took you long''.

I give her a sign that says I will tell her once we are in the car.

''So you want to tell me what's going on'' Mindy ask once we are both in the car.

''I kissed Klaus'' I tell her as I crank the car.

''You what now'' Mindy looks at me like I grown three heads.

''I kissed Klaus'' I repeat backing out his drive way.

''Yeah no...I heard you I just wanted to see if I heard wrong'' Mindy says looking at the road.

''Would this be a bad time to mention we almost had sex'' I ask tighten my hands on the steering wheel in anticipation of her reaction.

''EXCUSE ME'' Mindy yells looking at me like I grown three heads AND loss my mind.

''Well'' Mindy probes when I don't say anything.

''We were playing twenty question...well he started the game...but he told me about his brothers death and I told him not to blame himself then he kiss me'' I explain pulling into the Lockawoods driveway.

''O.K so where does the sex part come in'' Mindy ask turning fully toward me.

I cut the engine and breathe before I answer '' It was the way he kissed me''

''What way was that'' Mindy ask.

''It doesn't matter it's not ever going to happen again'' I tell her even though I know that's a lie.

Before she can say anything more I jump out the truck and I'm half way to the Lockawoods front door when she appears in front of me.

''We are not done talking about this'' Mindy says determination in her voice.

''Yes we are'' I say with equal determination as I move pass her and walk all the way to the front door and open it. I walk inside and freeze at what I see.

''No we are.. Mindy starts but stops when she sees the same thing I do.

Tyler is standing there with all 12 hybrids.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

I steps out the shower still alert from earlier wishing that I didn't have morals even if most though I didn't have any to begin with. The memory of it all still fresh in my mind as I wrap a towel around my waist. I walk to the sink and wipe the steam off the mirror and start to get ready.

**1 hour later**

I come down the stairs to see Elijah, Rebekah, and to my surprise Kol walk though the door.

They don't notice me at first.

''NIK'' Rebekah yells.

''What's the matter Rebekah'' I ask and she jumps in fright.

''Nik we have..what are you wearing'' Rebekah ask confused.

''Surely you know what a suit looks like Rebekah'' I tease with smirk.

''Don't be a...hold up are you teasing me'' Rebekah ask looking at my other siblings who looked equally confused.

''That's exact what I'm doing'' I smile before walking over to her and picking up her bags that she dropped.

''How was New York'' I ask while flashing up stairs putting her bags in her room then flashing back down.

''Fine...but Nik why are you dress like that'' Rebekah ask again.

''I have a date'' I answer her folding my arms cross my chest.

''Not with that Caroline girl really Nik'' Rebekah tells me annoyed.

''Actually sister a lot has happen in your absents'' I reply.

''Like what Nik'' she says curious as the rest of my family.

''I guess you will see tonight'' I say

* * *

**Kira's pov**

''What's going on'' I ask

''What's going on is we are going to put Klaus down and Mindy needs to help'' Tyler says walking closer to me trying to intimidate me.

I step closer to him not backing down.

''Mindy doesn't need to do a damn thing for you'' I tell him

''She does if she wants to live'' he replies.

I give a little laugh ''Who's going to kill her...you''

''No not me... Klaus'' He says like his name is suppose to invoke fear in me.

At that moment all I wanted to do is tell him Klaus knew about his plan but I knew Klaus wanted to tell him.

''We'll see'' I tell him before pulling Mindy up the stairs to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

By the time my siblings and I arrive The Grill is packed. I look around at the mass of bodies trying to find Kira when I finally find her staring at my painting. As if sensing my eyes on her she turns. I smile at her as she comes toward me.

''Hello sweetheart'' I say my accent thick before snaking my arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

''Hi'' She replies blushing at me showing her affection or the way my siblings are staring at us I can't tell.

I turn around to find I was right about them staring they all looked shocked.

''Brothers.. sister this is Kira'' I tell them pulling Kira more securely to my side.

''Kira this is my family my sister Rebekah and my brothers Kol and Elijah'' I tell her waving my hand toward them as I say their name.

''Nice to meet you'' Kira sticks her hand to shake theirs which they which they do one by one.

''So love how do you like my painting'' I ask looking at her with soft adoring eyes.

''I knew the brush strokes looked familiar'' She tells us a light in her eyes at figuring out something.

''How would the brush stroked look familiar you just saw his work'' Rebekah ask the question that was on everybody's mind mine more than anyones.

''As an alpha I travel a lot and last year I went to St. Petersburg Russia and the alpha there decided to show me around so we went to the Hermitage Museum, and we came across this painting that was not signed, and most of everyone overlooked, but I studied for hours till closing all I could think was that whoever did this painting had raw passion in them that couldn't be taught and I loved it so much that I offered to buy it, the owners of Museum were reluctant to sell it but I reasoned that seeing as it was not signed they would not lose anything but gain 2,000,000 dollars'' She explains with a bright smile.

I could stop myself from asking ''Where's the painting now''.

She turns to look at me fully and smiles before saying ''Hanging proudly in my room of my pack house just out side of New Orleans''

I couldn't help be moved that she though I had passion and she bought the painting.

I guess my mouth fell open because next thing I know she's touching it gentle while joking ''you'll catch flies'' and closing it. Then she did the most bold uncaring of others around her thing in the world she kisses me. Now I've had plenty of women kiss me but not so freely because most were compelled or didn't know how much of a raging murderous sociopath I am but Kira did and yet here she was kissing me.

We are interrupted by a throat clear which makes us break apart and look behind me where the noise came from.

Standing there is Tyler Lockawood.

* * *

**Kira pov **

We break apart to see Tyler behind Klaus. I sigh knowing what's about come.

''What do you want Tyler'' I ask moving to stand in front of Klaus crossing my arms.

''What the hell are you doing with him'' Tyler ask enraged.

'' I don't know Tyler what did it look like we were doing'' I ask rolling my eyes.

''It looked like you were sucking faces with the guy that ruined my life'' he replies glaring at Klaus.

'' Ok A)We were not sucking faces we were kissing it's what two people when they like each other B)He didn't ruin your life and C)Stop acting like you don't love being a hybrid''. I tell him.

''At least I'm not a whore and sleeping with him'' Tyler says smirking.

I hear a struggle behind me Klaus no doubt being held by his sibling so he won't attack Tyler in a very crowded place.

I snort before saying '' That's funny because not even an hour after we met you tried seducing me horribly by the way not to mention you didn't hesitant to have sex with EVERY unmated she wolf in the pack I introduced you to''

''Why you little..

''Be careful what you say next mate for they may be your last'' Klaus warns coming up behind me touching my back gentle with his hand infusing heat all throughout my body as I lean back into his hand.

Tyler narrows his eyes at his threat but doesn't say anything and just as he is about to turn around I say

''Oh and Tyler when Klaus and I finale do decide to make love to one another and trust that we will the beauty of it is it is NOONES god damn business'' I tell him which piss him off more and he stomps off.

I turn and come face to face with Klaus.

''You want me to make love to you'' He say shocked.

''Of course I do I mean don't you unless you regret what happen this afternoon'' I say wary of his answer.

''Never'' He tells me firmly pulling me into his chest.

''Good'' I reply putting my arm around his neck and giving him a peck on the lips before saying'' Now if you will excuse me I have to use the little girls room...I want a dance from you when I get back Mr.''

''You will have it I promise'' Klaus says looking at me with devotion.

''Good'' I say before pecking him on the lips again and moving out his arms and toward the bathroom but before I'm completely out of earshot I hear Kol whisper I like her which they all a greed seconds later.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

I watch her go before turning back to my sibling I can't help but laugh at their faces.

Rebekah is the first to speak ''Where in the hell did you find her''

''Yeah where can I get one'' Kol ask eagerly.

''So it's safe to assume you like her'' I ask looking between the both of them.

''Like her..''Rebekah says.

''We love her'' Kol finishes.

I laugh and shake my head and look over at Elijah who had yet to say something.

''What are you thinking about brother'' I ask touching him lightly on the shoulder.

''Nothing of importance'' he answers shaking his head.

''Would you like to get a drink'' He inquires nodding toward the bar.

Just as I'm about to say yes I see Tyler leaving and make a move to follow but Elijah clasp his hand under my arm stops me.

''Niklaus don't'' He cautions.

''No Elijah it's time to end this'' I tell him shaking off his hold and following Tyler.

* * *

**Kira pov**

As I'm leave the girls room three girls suddenly pop out of nowhere. One of them is Caroline so I can guess two others are Bonnie and Elena

''Can I help you'' I ask once I figure out they are not going move.

''I'm Elena'' The one with dark brown pin straight hair says.

''I'm Bonnie'' The other one chimes in.

''Well nice meeting you'' I say moving around them but Elena catches my arm.

''We saw you kiss Klaus'' She says letting go of my arm good move on her part.

''Yeah and'' I say really wanting to get back to Klaus.

''We want you to know we can help you'' Elena says.

''Help me.. how'' I ask deciding to play along.

''We can give you vervain'' Elena tells me.

''Why would I need vervain'' I ask confused.

''So he can't compel you anymore'' Caroline chimes in.

Oh so they thought I was being forced to kiss Klaus.

''I'm not being compelled'' I tell them.

''Of course you are why else would you kiss him'' Bonnie says.

''Because I love him'' I tell them before walking away.

As I make my back to the party I think on what I just said do I love Klaus maybe.

That's when I notice that Klaus is nowhere to seen.

I walk to the bar and spot Rebekah.

''Hey Becks do you where Klaus is'' I ask her.

Rebekah looks like she wants to say something but can't.

''Rebekah where is Klaus'' I ask.

she doesn't answer instead looking at the door. That's when I figure it out he went after Tyler. At this realization I turn and walk toward the door but not before finding Mindy and taken her with me for back up.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

I walk out the woods blooded and enraged to spot Carol Lockawood sitting by a water fortune.

''Evening Carol'' I say walking up to her enjoying the way her eyes widen in fear as she takes me in.

''Looking for Tyler...I would like a word with him myself'' I say to her.

''Klaus please he's my son he's all I have'' Carol say desperately.

''And you are all he has'' I whisper before rushing over to her and forcing her head under water.

I enjoy this for a moment and just as her heart is about stop something slams into me knocking me sideways a few yards.

* * *

**Kira pov**

I slam into Klaus as hard as I can wanting to get him as far way from Carol as I can and it worked.

Klaus shoves me off of him no doubt thinking I'm Tyler and stands up I do the same.

When we are only few feet from each he recognizes me.

''Kira love what are you doing here'' he ask surprised.

''Stopping you from making a mistake'' I tell him before addressing Mindy

''Feed Carol your blood then get her back to the Salvatore broading house'' I yell never taking my eyes off Klaus I smell blood then hear a swooshing noise telling me Mindy vamped off.

''Why do you care'' Klaus growls.

''I know what it fills like not to have a mother'' I reply.

that finally snaps some sense into him.

''Kira I am sorry I didn't mean..

''Yeah I know I think you've killed enough tonight'' I interrupt him turning around and heading toward my truck he follows.

We get into my truck and start driving to his house the car ride is silent.

When we give there I finally speak my voice void of emotion ''Take a shower it will clear you mind leave you cloths outside of your bathroom door''.

He nods and we both get out and walk toward his house.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

We get inside she goes to the living room without a backward glance. I watch her go frankly feeling pretty shitty about myself. I trudge up stairs and get to the bathroom where I quickly strip down. I put my cloths outside the door like she asked me to then step into the shower and quickly get to work.**(I'm pretty sure all the other stuff is implied)**

**30 minutes later**

I come back down in silk pj bottoms to notice Kira is nowhere to be seen, but I smell gasoline from the backyard coming though the open back door. So I assume she's burning my cloths I walk over to the liquid cabinet and pour myself a strong glass of scotch. I then make my way over to the fire place where I just stare at the fire till I hear the back door close.

''The fire should be out by morning'' She tells me heading for the door.

''He doesn't deserve you'' I tell her turning toward her to see she stopped walking.

''What'' She ask turning toward me looking at me with confusing not even fazed that I'm shirtless.

''Your boyfriend doesn't deserve you'' I told her taking a sip of my drink.

''Oh and I suppose that you do'' She shot back.

''Now love I didn't say that'' I tell her.

''Then what exactly are you saying'' She comes closer to me.

''Just that you deserve someone that will treat you like a queen'' I tell her sincerely.

''I'm taken it that someone is you'' She says crosses her arms.

''Precisely'' I say smirking looking at her under my lashes.

She snorts rolls her eyes and turns around to leave.

Not going to happen little wolf I think before flashing in front of her.

* * *

**Kira pov**

One second he's behind me then in front of me.

''You know you are going to be the reason I have whiplash one day'' I tell him which makes the corners of his mouth turn up.

''You never got that dance'' He informs me holding his hand up in the space between us.

''There's no music'' I insist moving pass him.

''There's no need'' He tells me stepping in my path.

''Fine but don't think that you are getting off on almost killing Carol'' I tell him taking his hand.

''Wouldn't dream of love'' he says as he twirls me around.

* * *

**Mindy pov (played by Ashley Greene with a pixie haircut) **

By the time we get to the Salvatore's Carol is asleep letting my blood work though her system more easily. I knock and some guy answer the door.

''Can I help you'' He ask quite rudely.

''Can I come in'' I ask as I look down at Carol.

The guy finally notices Carol and wordlessly steps aside.

I put one foot hesitantly though the door and when it went in I put the other one in. This house must not be owned by anybody I though as I made my way to the parlor which all eyes snap to me when I enter.

Tyler who was I assume pacing the floor vamp speed toward me and rips Carol from my arms.

''What did you do'' He demands laying her on the couch.

'' I did nothing but what my alpha told me to do Klaus on the other hand..'' I told him trailing off to honestly bring him torture after what he said to Kira.

''What did he do'' Tyler ask seething.

''Oh nothing much just...'' I start looking away ''almost successful drowned your mother'' I finish looking back at him smirking as his eyes widen and the girls to the room gasp in horror.

''But don't worry per Kira's orders I fed her my blood and got her here in perfect conditions minus being wet'' I tell him as his eyes cloud in confusion.

''You do remember her right..'' I step closer to him ''the girl you called a whore''

''How'd she do it'' Stefan ask stunned that anyone that was ballsy enough to take on Klaus was still living.

''She tackled him'' I said turning around and walking out the house leaving shocked faces behind.

* * *

**Kira pov**

For the last 10 minutes Klaus has had his hand softly but firmly and possessively around my waist.

''So why do you paint'' I ask breaking the silence

Klaus doesn't pull back from have his head next to mine but answers me '' Painting is a metaphor for control.. every choice is mine.. the canvas... the color...when I was a child I had no sense of the world nor my place in it.. but art taught me that one's vision can be achieve by shear force of will''

He twirls me again this time our eyes lock. We hold each others gaze neither of us wanting to look away but sadly my cellphone rings breaking our connection.

He lets go of me reluctantly and I answer it.

''Hey D I told you th-

''Davina is a little occupied that the moment'' a male voice interrupts me a voice I know all to well.

''Marcel'' I growl watching Klaus's eye brow raise in shock.

''Hello to you to cupcake'' Marcel says the evidence of a smirk clearly in his voice which pisses me off even more.

''Where's Davina'' I demand as I start pacing my wolf beginning to get restless.

''She right here'' He answers like I'm suppose to know where here is.

''Give her back'' I demand.

''And let you make a move for my throne I don't think so'' he tells me which makes me stop so that is what this is about. I also look at Klaus which had gone from interest to angry.

''YOU DIABOLICAL PARANOID BASTARD I DON'T WANT YOU THRONE'' I scream into the phone

''Yes well I can't take that chance'' he tells me and the line goes dead.

I throw the phone at the wall breathing heavy watching it shatter at the force in which I threw it.

* * *

**Klaus pov**

Marcel is alive and apparently king of Quarter is all I think over and over in my head.

''I have to go'' Kira tells me.

''Wait'' I call taking her hand.

''Yes'' she replies giving me her full attention.

''Stay with me tonight'' I ask desperately.

she pulls her hand from mine ''I can't even though I wish I could if we heard the same thing then you know that your protégé is about kill my best friend... every second I'm wasting here is another second of her life''

I take her face in my hands ''I taught Marcel everything he knows he took Davina to draw you out he won't touch her until you come looking for her...if you stay with me tonight then tomorrow together you and I will get Davina back''

''You will'' she says shock her voice.

''I will I give you my word'' I tell her serenely.

''Fine I need some clothes'' She relents

''Why do you need clothes'' I ask.

''If I'm going stay then I have to take a shower'' she tells me like is the most obvious thing the world.

''There's 7 bathrooms in this place pick one I'll bring you some clothes'' I tell her in which she looks at me like I'm stupid.

''I won't look I swear'' I hold my hand up.

She look at me skeptically but goes upstairs anyways.

I smirk phase one complete.

* * *

**Kira pov**

PHEW! I though as I made my way up the stairs. I didn't jump Klaus which I wanted to so badly believe me. I tried to keep my face cool because I didn't want him to know how much powerful he had over me sexually. Honestly it wasn't that hard though because I live in a house full of guys so natural I have seen a plenty of guys shirtless even naked but nothing like Klaus and no one has ever made me feel the way he does...not even Diego.

_because Klaus is different he's our.._

don't go there I told the animal part of myself.

I go inside the bathroom closest to the stairs and gasp in awe.

This one bathroom is bigger than all 12 of mine back home put together. The color scheme is black and white with bathtub that looked like it could fit 4 people. The shower had me almost moaning just but the look it I strip and get in

**20 minutes later**

I step out the shower and wrap a towel around my self. I walk over to the counter to see a note sitting on top a t-shirt

_There's an extra toothbrush under the sink come to my room when your done-Klaus_

I raise an eyebrow at that last part but let it slide. I put aside the note and pick up the t shirt must be Klaus which I shrug ant put on anyway. Next I look under the bathroom sink and find a toothbrush and start brushing my teeth.

Once I'm done doing that I wash my mouth out and throw my towel in the hamper. I click off the light and close the door. I walk down the hall and enter what I assume to be his room and the moment I do I find my self on my back in the middle of the a bed with a VERY aroused naked hybrid on top of me.

''What the hel-

His lips crash down on mine before I could finish my sentence. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant. So we battle for dominance for a minute he wins of course. Just when I feel like I'm about to faint from the lack of oxygen he moves to my neck. He moves both hands up my thigh taking his shirt with him. Once it's final off he moves back to look at me his eyes analyzing every detail of my body from my head to my toes.

''Beautiful'' He breaths like I was a goddess which makes me blush and look away. As soon as I do his finger goes under my chin and brings my face back to his. His hands wander back down my body to my thighs and wraps then tighter around his waist pushing his harden manhood to my dripping folds.

He moves down my body and settles his head in-between my thighs and the moment his tongue touches my folds I feel not only pleasure but canines as well. Not his canines but mine.

I sit up startled and back my self away from him which cause him to rise up from his laying position my face no doubt like his minus the veins.

''You can't be'' I say covering my mouth when I notice that my canines had yet to go away.

''But I am'' he tells me reaching for me which I back away more.

''You are mine and I am yours'' He tells me as he grabs me around my ankle and pulls me under him I don't fight because truthful I don't want to.

We show each other how much we belong to one another over and over and over again.


End file.
